


Surprise!

by KitKat_Loves



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Best.Day.Ever., Hotch is happy, M/M, Secret reviled, Wedding, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat_Loves/pseuds/KitKat_Loves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Surprise!"<br/>They froze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

Garcia, JJ and Prentiss snuck up to the back door. Their they ran into their first problem, Clooney. Lucky for them the dog recognized Garcia's sent and have the women access to the house. Morgan gave Garcia a key jut last year and now she had a really good reason to use it. It was Morgan's birthday and she brought the birthday boy some presents! As she, JJ and Prentiss snuck through the house they started to wonder if this was a good idea. 

"What if Morgan has a lady friend over?" JJ wondered out loud.

Prentiss shrugged her shoulders. When they got to Morgan's bedroom they saw Morgan snuggled against..... No way...

"Is that Reid?" Garcia said shocked. 

So, Garcia did the only sane thing and took a picture on her phone. Unfortunately she didn't turn the flash off and it woke them up.

"What the heck?!?" Reid grumbled sleepily.

"Wha- GARCIA! What are you doing here?!?" Morgan yelled. 

"I brought you some birthday presents!" She said in her defense. "Oh I could have fun with this picture!" 

"What picture?" Morgan asked.

She showed him the picture and he smiled. He then looked over at Reid.

"I'd say you girls are just lucky we were both fully clothed" Morgan joked as he kissed HIS pretty boy full on the lips passionately. That made reid blush like mad and all the girls all cooed at that. Then they relized what Morgan had said and their eyes got big. They left their presents on the bed side tabe and awkwardly left. WhenMorgan and Reid got to work they saw a flier. It was the picture Garcia took of them an under the picture was one word. Surprise.


	2. Another surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the surprise they find in the office will there be more suprizes to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when Morgan and Reid got to work they saw a flier. It was the picture Garcia took of them an under the picture was one word. Surprise!

They looked at the flier with their mouths hanging open. 

"Hey pretty boy", Morgan finally said.

"Hmm", Reid finally responded.

"Wha- why did.. Uh this", Morgan couldn't form the sentence.

"I think we are about to find out", Reid said.

"Wha-" Morgan said before being cut off by Hotch.

"Do we need to talk about this?" Hotch said when he saw the flier that was surrounded by people. Before they could respond Hotch answered for them "my office now"

When they got in the room Hotch didn't look mad. Well that's good.

"You do realize this is against the rules right?" Was all hotch said.

Both men looked down but said nothing at first.  
Then they grabbed each other's hands and said "Well, what are you going to do about that?"

"The thing is, Strauss still doesn't know and we can keep it that way but you can't let it effect your work" Hotch explained to the men.

"Okay, well, you see", Morgan started by saying.

"We've been dating for six months", Reid finished by saying.

"....."  
"....."  
"......"  
"...."

"The team will be upset that they didn't figure it out" Hotch finally said.

"YOUR upset that you didn't figure it out" Reid corrected as Morgan elbowed him to shut up.

If lookes could kill.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending was kind of dumb! But it made me giggle so good enough right?!?!?


	3. Strauss gets a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your invited to the wedding of  
> Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid"

"Who all should we invite?" Reid asked the older man.

"You can invite anyone you want, bae" Morgan responded.

"Ooh! That's how we can tell Strauss! By inviting her!" Reid said full of energy. Then he back tracked. "Did you call me bae?"

"SHOOT! I forgot all about Strauss!" She is going to be mad at us for not telling her sooner!" Morgan looked like he was already exhausted. "oh, and yes, teen slang is really catchy!"

Reid looked at him pathetically and said "It will be fine Derek! Just trust me, PLEASE!" 

"Okay I trust you" Morgan said " You do realize Garcia wants to plan the whole thing right?"

Reid nodded with a look saying that statement was obvious.

________________  
The List  
Fran Morgan  
Sarah Morgan  
Desiree Morgan  
Yvonne Burns  
Cindi Burns  
Diana Reid  
Jeniffer "JJ" Jareu  
William LaMontagne, Jr.  
Henry LaMontagne  
Emily Prentiss  
Aaron Hotchner  
Jack Hotchner  
David Rossi  
Erin Strauss  
Penelope Garcia  
Kevin Lynch  
Jason Gideon  
___________________

"Here is the list!" Reid exclaimed when he was done. "Is there anyone you would like to add or take away?"

"Gideon?" Morgan questioned.

"We don't have to invite him I guess" as Reid said that it looked like he was about to cry.

"No, no, no! You can invite him, it's just..... I can't promise he will come" Morgan assured him.

"I know" was all Reid said. "Oh and what about Elle? Can we invite her too?" Morgan face palmed "Sure but the same warning applies" 

****TIME SKIP****

Garcia has everything ready and the wedding is in one week. This is the worst timing for Strauss to show up but surprisingly she doesn't say anything. 

It's the end of the day and Strauss has seemed.... Calm?

"Morgan, Reid, come here NOW" Stauss' voice rang through the bull pin.

"You guys, are so dead!" JJ said.

"Your not helping" Morgan said as he and his lover approached the conference room where Strauss was waiting.

"Yes ma'am" Morgan said.

"You know what this is about" Strauss replied quickly.

"That is correct ma'am" Morgan said as Reid grabbed on to his boyfriends arm.

"Aw you guys are so adorable together!" She practically squealed. "Oh sorry, I know that everything about this is ageinst policy but I will support you guys and I will be attending your wedding" 

The men left there stunned and all the other profilers noticed that too.


	4. The wedding surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the surprise at the wedding? You choose!

They let Garcia do almost everything she wanted, from the flowers (orchids and roses) to the setting (outdoors, near the woods with "logs" as seats) thy only told her no to one thing.  
\--  
"I want the main color to be pink" was the first thing she said on the topic of the wedding.

"No! No way!" Both of the men responded.  
\--

It really is beautiful. The wedding is at Rossi's house, no surprise there. The theme color is white, simple. But everything about this is beautiful.

Now, it's time for the vows. They did not write their own but Derek had a surprise after they both read their vows Derek said "Spencer Reid" he paused "I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for thousand more"

The song, "A Thousand Years" by: Christina Perri started playing.

The young doctor who was already near tears started crying with happiness.  
"I love you Derek Morgan" was all he could choke out. 

They kissed they are now officially married.

The rest of the wedding was more of a party than anything else. There was a lot of dancing.

Everyone who thought Reid couldn't dance was definitely proven wrong! He and Morgan were setting that dance floor on fire! At least they were until they were interrupted by a voice.

"Dang Reid, you know how to dance!" 

Reid stopped dancing imeadiatly and his face turned red, could it be? "Elle?" 

"and me!" Gideon corrected 

"You came!" Reid was over joyed.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Gideon gave his former portage a hug.

 

The team sat and talked with Gideon and Elle for a while before Fran Morgan walked over and said "Even at a wedding you are talking about work!"

They all laughed and they all laughter many times that night. They were all happy. Even Hotch.

Best.Day.Ever.


End file.
